My Guardian
by IrmaGaemfly187
Summary: Seorang pria berbadan mungil yang takut melihat sesuatu di kegelapan. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Mengagetkan ku saja" Tanya nya jutek. / "Hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang" / "Yak jangan menyentuhku kau ingin aku laporkan sebagai pelaku pelecehan seksual eoh" / KYUSUNG, DLDR! Review after read please!


Title : My Guardian

Cast : Kyuhyun & Yesung

Genre : *Tentukan sendiri xD

Rate : T

Type: Drabble

Warning: BoyLove, typo, Gaje, Lebay, alur kecepetan dan lain-lain(?).

NOT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

Jangan lupa sediain cemilan juga xD

.

.

.

Tap… tap…

Namja berbadan mungil itu mempercepat langkahnya, menyusuri gang gelap menuju kerumahnya, kepalanya terus saja menegok kearah kiri dan kanan, berharap sesuatu hal yang tak Ia inginkan terjadi.

"Hey…" tiba-tiba sebuah tangan bersarang indah di pundaknya membuat Ia kaget seketika.

"Kya…" dengan heboh namja bertubuh mungil yang di ketahui bernama Yesung itu menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya merasa takut.

Sementara sang pelaku hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

Membuka tangan yang menutupi mata Yesung perlahan.

"Ini aku~ kau tak usah takut" Kyuhyun, pria itu melemparkan senyuman indahnya, berharap Yesung akan merasa sedikit tenang.

Yesung dengan cepat merubah ekpresi ketakutannya menjadi ekpresi yang biasa aja.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Mengagetkan ku saja" Tanya nya jutek.

"Hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang" Kyuhyun kembali mengalungkan tangan besarnya di pundak Yesung.

"Yak jangan menyentuhku~ kau ingin aku laporkan sebagai pelaku pelecehan seksual eoh" Yesung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya yang sempat tertunda itu.

"Aish…" Kyuhyun tersenyum gemas, lalu sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Yesung yang sudah berada sedikit jauh di depannya.

"Yang ada orang yang akan melaporkan pelaku pelecehan seksual itu seorang yeoja bukan namja" Kyuhyun kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Yesung.

"Memang kau fikir namja juga tak boleh? Tak semua namja suka di pegang sembarang orang"

"Termasuk kau?"

"Ya…" Yesung mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, Ia menatap tajam orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang, bukankah sudah ku katakan tadi"

"Tak usah aku tak butuh bantuanmu~"

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau takut melewati perempatan jalan gelap yang ada di depan sana?"

Deg…

Yesung membeku seketika, bagaimana orang ini tau jika dirinya memang sangat takut melewati perempatan jalan gelap itu? Ah anieo… mungkin dia hanya kebetulan tau.

"Tidak aku tak takut, pergilah"

"Baiklah~ aku tak akan memaksa, tapi asal kau tau aku tak menawarkan jasa ku untuk kedua kalinya" Kyuhyun membalikan badan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Yesung terlihat menunduk, Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa ragu, tapi benar~ Ia sangat takut… sangat takut…

"Tunggu…" Teriakan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, Ia tersenyum penuh kemenagan~ sudah Ia duga jika endingnya akan seperti ini.

"Kau boleh mengantarku pulang" cicit Yesung malu-malu, tapi Kyuhyun masih tetap bisa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri Yesung dan kembali berjalan beriringan.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari mereka berdua, keduanya hanya diam tak bersuara sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di jalan gelap itu~ tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, Ia melirik kearah samping kanannya, Ia dapat melihat Yesung yang memeluknya dari samping dengan kepalanya yang tersender di dada bidangnya, matanya tertutup rapat menandakan Yesung takut melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin Ia lihat.

Bahunya mulai gemetar dengan tangannya lebih erat lagi memeluknya, Kyuhyun merasakan jika bajunya mulai basah dan Ia pun juga mendengar isakan kecil yang lolos keluar dari bibir mungil Yesung.

Tangan besar Kyuhyun dengan lembut membelai bahu Yesung agar Ia merasa sedikit lebih nyaman, sungguh Kyuhyun tak tega melihat keadaan Yesung yang seperti ini.

Sepertinya Yesung benar-benar takut dengan tempat ini, apa yang membuat Ia seperti ini? Pasti ada kejadian besar yang terjadi di sini dan membuat Yesung menjadi seperti ini,

fikir Kyuhyun menerka-nerka.

"Uljima~ kita sudah sampai" Ucap Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

Yesung yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan kasar menghapus air mata yang sempat terukir di pipi chubbynya.

"Gomawo sudah mengantar ku pulang" Ucapnya dengan nada dingin, Ia membalikan badannya hendak masuk kedalam rumahnya sampai suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau setakut itu? Ceritakanlah padaku?"

"Tak ada yang perlu kau tau tentang kehidupanku"

"Jadi benar kata orang-orang jika kau takut dengan hantu? Cih kekanakan sekali" Ada nada meremehkan di sana dan Yesung merasa murka dengan hal ini.

Yesung membalikan tubuhnya dengan emosi yang ketara di wajahnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin tau tentang hidupku?" Yesung berteriak, dengan matanya yang kembali mengeluarkan linangan airmata.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun pun tak ingin meremehkan Yesung seperti ini tapi ini adalah salah satu cara agar Yesung mau berbicara kepadanya dan sepertinya ini cukup berhasil bukan.

"Di jalan itu~ eommaku menjadi korban tabrak lari, aku dapat melihat mobil yang menabraknya itu adalah mobil mewah, pasti dia orang kaya tapi apa yang mereka lakukan, kau tau?" Yesung menjeda ucapannya menatap Kyuhyun yang masih serius mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku yang waktu itu masih kecil dengan eommaku yang tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir jalan~ orang kaya itu semuanya sama, mereka begitu menyebalkan, aku sangat membencinya" Airmata itu kembali merangsek keluar, Ia menangis sejadinya saat mengenang kejadian buruk itu, Ia tak perduli jika Kyuhyun yang melihatnya akan meledeknya cengeng atau apapun itu, Ia tak perduli.

"Itu sebabnya kau juga membenciku dan bersikap dingin padaku"

Yups tentu dari awal Yesung tau jika yang mengikutinya tadi adalah boss nya, pemilik cafe tempat Ia berkerja tapi Yesung hanya akan sopan dan menganggap Kyuhyun boss nya itu hanya saat di dalam lingkungan cafe saja, jika di luar Yesung akan menjadi dingin dan begitu cuek kepada Kyuhyun, karna sudah di katakan bukan sebelumnya jika Yesung itu membenci orang kaya dan itu termasuk Kyuhyun, Walaupun Kyuhyun tak punya salah padanya tapi Kyuhyun itu termasuk ke dalam golongan orang kaya jadi Ia membencinya.

"Tapi asal kau tau saja tidak semua orang kaya akan bertindak seperti itu~ dan itu termasuk aku, ya kau fikir saja mana ada orang kaya yang rela berjalan kaki sejauh ini hanya untuk mengantar perkerja paruh waktu sepertimu?"

Yesung tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, ada benarnya juga.

"Bukan aku menyombongkan diri atau apa… tapi aku melakukan ini semua karna kau~ karna mu Yesungie, Aku selalu sabar mendekatimu walaupun kau terus bersikap dingin padaku~ bahkan setiap pulang kerja aku diam-diam mengikutimu?"

"Kau tau? Aku selalu khawatir melihat ekpresi wajahmu yang berubah menjadi ketakutan saat jam pulang kerja tiba, saat itulah aku mengikutimu dan melihatmu ketakutan saat melewati jalan itu dari kejauhan, ingin sekali aku berlari kepadamu dan memelukmu~ tapi aku tak bisa… karna aku tau kau tak menyukaiku jadi sebisa mungkin aku ingin menjaga perasaanmu"

"Kyu…" lirih, Yesung memanggil nama Kyuhyun~ Ia tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun telah melakukan banyak hal untuk melindunginya.

"Baru kali ini aku berani mendekatimu lagi walaupun pada awalnya kau masih sama bersikap cuek kepadaku, tapi aku senang~ aku cukup senang karna bisa menjadi orang yang kau peluk saat kau ketakutan" Kyuhyun tersenyum di akhir ucapannya, membuat Yesung langsung menghampirinya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Mianhae~ aku tak tau jika kau begitu tulus mencintaiku" Yesung terisak di dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengusap surai halus Yesung untuk menenangkan.

"Gwenchana, yang penting sekarang kau sudah tau semuanya kan? Jika aku tak sama dengan mereka"

"Ne… Mianhae" Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya, memang iya, benar sekali Ia merasa lebih nyaman saat memeluk Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Jadi~ maukah kau menjadikanku sebagai penjagamu?"

"Heum apa maksudmu?"

"Jadikanlah aku milikmu~ maka aku akan terus menjagamu seperti ini, aku akan ada di saat kau ketakutan, bagaimana mau kan?"

"Heum…" Yesung mengangguk di dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum puas.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Yesung dengan erat~ seperti tak rela jika Yesung akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sekarang kau adalah milikku~ dan Aku adalah milikmu" Ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela pelukannya.

.

.

.

~FIN~

Hua… akhirnya ff kedua beres xD maaf klw ceritanya gaje & alay tp aku udah berusaha membuatnya :'V wkwk maka tolonglah hargai usaha ku *apa ini :'V maksud nya tinggalin jejak ne~ jangan meng ghostie alias cem hantu yg tak berjejak xD kkk~

dan yang udah baca dr awal sampai akhir tapi enggak review *pdhl memungkinkan untuk review* tp ttp gak review~ tak doain supaya jomblo seumur hidup -,- *plakk xD wkwk

bukannya maniak review~ hanya saja aku hanya ingin tau apa tanggapan kalian ttg ff yang ku buat, hanya itu saja.

..And Terimakasih banyak buat yg rajin meninggalkan jejak sesudah baca, karna itu artinya kalian menghargai author yg udh capek mikir & nulis ceritanya^^


End file.
